The New Girl
by Lcat14
Summary: A new girl jade comes to Hollywood Arts she is nice to everyone but Tori Vega. Tori knows she is out to get her boyfriend beck but he does not believe her what will happen in this drama filled story?
1. Chapter 1

**hi, I'm Lcat14 I deleted my story on accident but this idea just came to me hope you like it and thanks to Multi-Shipper Girl for giving me this idea.**

**Tori's POV **

Hollywood Arts got a new girl this week and she is so out to get me her name is jade and she is such a one else believes me that she is bad and mean to me not even my boyfriend Beck. He should trust me right? Great the bell just rang time to go to class with the evilest girl on the planet and the boyfriend that does not trust me.

I walked in the class room and saw the gang. I walked up to them and Beck kissed my forehead.

tori: hey what's up

Beck: nothing hey great news we invited jade to be a part of our gang?

cool (I looked over at jade and she gave me a snotty smile she is so out to get me my day is just getting better and better )

Tori: Beck I need to talk to you it's important

beck: sure babe what's up

we walk over to the corner of the room and I start talking

Tori: beck ever since jade came to Hollywood Arts she has been mean to me and I feel like she is out to get me.

Beck: Babe what do you want me to do kick her out of the gang i can't do that. Babe are you jealous jade is going to steel me away from you

tori: no I know she is beck please believe me

Beck: babe your paranoid just try and be nice

tori: I'm not beck trust me

beck: ok we are done with this conversation

Tori: why are you defending her?

beck: cause your paranoid

tori: no I'm not beck

beck: tori she is new be nice

Tori: no she is going to take you away

Beck is it going to be like this every new girl

Tori: no only this one I know she want you

Beck: tori forget it

tori: fine but when I'm right i will say I told you so

( we walked back to our seats and class was about to began)

sikowitz: ok class I'm going to pick partners and we are going to do fake fight scenes. jade do you know how to do those

jade: yes

sikowitz: ok beck and andre,cat and Robbie , Joe and Lucy, Dan and Jessie and tori and jade

**Tori's POV**

**OMG ** I just got paired with jade she is going to murder me! I'm going to die why sikowitz why whit jade coming up to me

hey tori can't wait for our fight (turns around and then looks at me again) scene

OMG I'm going to die how will i make beck believe me I need him to know she is out to get me because he is my protector HELP ME BECK HELP ME

**my first chapter what do you think you liked the first chapter please comment and also I do not own victorious have a great thanksgiving everyone. Sorry about the cliffhanger but the next chapter will be surer drama filled.**


	2. Chapter 2

The New Girl

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS ! I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS

Chapter 2

*That same day* Tori's POV

After class was over I ran out and to my locker I needed to get out of there and Away from everything that just happened. I opened my locker and was putting things away to go to I closed my locker Beck was there leaning on the locker next to me

"Hey" Beck said sweetly  
"Hi" I snapped at him  
"Are you mad at me babe" Beck asked  
"Well you didn't trust me and I know she wants to steel me away from you" I said tearing up

"Hey I'm sorry tor I believe you" Beck said rubbing her back  
"Really!" I asked hoping

"Yes but try and give her a chance ok?" Beck asked  
"Ok" I said giving up

The rest of the day Went fine I gave jade a chance and she is actually really nice why did I think she was out to get because she gave me evil stares and was mean to me her first couple of days but I'm going to let it go.

Next day in sicowitz class

"Ok tori and jade you are first" Sikowitz said  
"Ok" I said scared jade was going to kill me

"Remember the safe word is butternut" Sikowitz said

"Tori is a old lady that just came from a bingo game and I'm a brutal mugger" Jade explains to the class

"Yes a brutal mugger that will mug me without actually hurting me" I said scared for  
my life

"Ok begain" Sikowitz said

"Oh I did enjoy the bingo... But I do miss bob hope" I said in my granny voice  
"Give me your money" Jade said in her mugger voice  
"What?" I said  
"Give me your money and your watch" Jade said  
"Wouldn't you want this" I said swinging at jade

The next thing I know is that jade was on the floor yelling the safe word. I stood there shocked because I know I swung and missed. Tori! I heared beck say walking towards me I looked behind him and saw jade smiling at me and at that moment I knew everything she did or said was a lie to get me away from me.

"Why did you do that tori" Beck asked me  
"Beck I swung and missed" I said almost crying  
"Well tori I don't know if I can believe you" Beck said  
" why can't you believe your girlfriend" I asked pissed  
"Because first you accused jade of steeling me away and then when I dI'd not trust you she got hit her with a cane" Beck said  
" I did not hit her" I yelled at him  
"Tori tell me the truth" He asked me  
"I did not hit her" I yelled  
"You know what tor" He said  
"What?" I asked  
"I don't want a girlfriend that I can't trust or lies to me we are through" Beck said  
"This is exactly what she wants" I said tears coming out of my eyes  
"Tor now your just making stuff up" Beck said  
" no I'm not" I scream  
"Goodbye tor can we still be friends" He asked sincerely

I ran out of there as fast as I could how could he do this to is suppose to be my boyfriend and he does not trust me what kind of boyfriend is he and he thought I lied to him I never want to see him got what she wanted and I have nothing.

"Tori please report to the guidance councilor's office" The loudspeaker said

Great now I'm in trouble for "hitting Jade" no one will ever believe me

THAT WAS CHAPTER 2 DID YOU LIKE IT? COMMENT AND REVIEW!  
I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Girl **

**Thank you for all the reviews I love them all. Shout out to****iamastar thanks for the idea!**

**TORI'S POV **

I walked into the guidance councilor office and Lane told me to take a seat

(tori= regular **lane= bold**

**Now why did you hit jade?**

I didn't hit her!

**Calm down tori I'm going to help you so what is happening that you hit her **

I didn't hit he! ever since jade's been here she has been mean to me

**ok **

And I know she is out to get my boyfriend beck. Well ex he broke up with me just now

**I see well tori I'm sorry but you should have not hit jade**

I did not!

**ok ok for your punishment you have to clean up the blackbox theater after the big food fight play thing there doing.**

I did not hit her!

**tori!**

fine

I ran out of there really fast I had to go home no one believes me, I lost my boyfriend and I have to clean the blackbox theater for punishment I didn't do what everyone thinks I did ! I ran home and just cried my eyes out for what seemed like a long time until I heard the doorbell ring.

**André's POV **

Beck told me what happened after the tori and jade's fight scene. It did not seem like tori to do that sort of thing I need to go to her house and talk to her because beck was way too hard on her. I rung the doorbell and waited.

finally the door opened and a puffy eyed tori appeared at the door I felt bad so I gave her a hug and asked if I could come in . She let me come in and we walked into her room.

(tori=regular, **André =bold**)

**I heard what happened **

Really what did beck tell you

**He told me that he broke up with you and that he did because you kept lying to him **

Oh ( I said sadly)

**But I came here because I didn't believe him and there had to be a reason you did that so what is it**

Jade is only mean to me and nice to everyone else

**Yah I kind of saw that beck is just so blind by jade I think he likes her **

You think so?

**Yah but I know someone who likes you more than beck**

Really who?

**Me **

You

**Yah tori I know it will be really weird if we date but what if we try and make Beck jealous **

Yes we should and when we get back together can you be a look out for jade to make sure we don't break up?

**Sure anything for you tor**

(they kiss and then make planes to get beck back)

**The Next Day : Tori's POV**

We walked into school hand in hand and everyone was looking at us and whispering. I looked at beck and he had his arm around jade I knew they were going to dating after we broke up that was her plan but when I looked at his mouth it was wide open I knew he was jealous. We stopped at my locker and he waited for me to take my stuff out for class he is such a gentlemen when I closed it and we turned around beck was standing there

"André can we talk" beck asked quietly

"Sure" Andre said

they both walked into the janitors closet and I was left standing there wondering if beck was going to take me back or André was my one friend that believed me and was going to stand by me through all of this drama that the new girl caused

**That is chapter 2 comment and review. What will Beck say?will they have to keep up the act or will they Beck and Tori be back together. Find out next chapter Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The New Girl **

**Thank you for all the reviews you guys are what makes me what to write these thank you!**

**André's POV**

I walked into the janitor's closet with Beck and he stared talking

(**Beck = bold**, André = regular)

**Why are you dating tori?**

Because you were really hard on her when she did nothing you thought she did

**What do you mean she hit Jade and was mean to her **

Beck she did nothing jade was framing her so you would break up with her and she could date you

**Really how do you know? **

Because when I came to her house to talk she was crying her eyes out and I know those were real tears because she lost a boyfriend she loves and no one trusted her that jade framed her

**Aww poor tori wait we need to catch her in the act for me to believe you**

Ok tori has to clean the black box theater after the play today so we sneak in and watch her to see if jade comes

**Ok let's do that meet you at the blackbox after school**

Ok deal she you after school then

**(end of conversation)**

we walked back out of the janitors closet and walked hand in hand with our girlfriends.

the rest of the day went perfect tori did not ask what we talked about. After school she said she had to go to the blackbox for her punishment we kissed goodbye and I secretly walked back stage of the blackbox theater and met up with Beck to watch Tori clean in hopes Jade would come and do something bad to Tori.

**Tori's POV**

I was cleaning for what seemed like forever then when I was half way done cleaning I saw a figure in front of me I looked up and saw Jade staring back at me

**(Jade= bold ,**Tori = regular)

**Looks like I won**

Whatever at least someone believes me

**Yah not for long I'm going to make sure no one believes you your going to be the girl no one trust you jerk**

What did I ever do to you(sad )

**You had what I wanted **

**(end of conversation)**

wait a minute someone said from the curtains it was beck

**(beck = bold **, jade= regular)

**So tori was telling the truth**

No she is still a little liar

**No you are you just said she had something you wanted and so you were mean to her **

No I didn't what are you talking about?

**Sure whatever bye jade your such a gank I should have listen to your girlfriend I'm sorry Tori**

**(end of conversation)**

I run up to him and hug and kiss him thank André for what he did for me and walk off with my boyfriend who promised to trust me now on.

**That night: Tori's POV**

I was doing me homework and then I got a text I picked it up and it was from a blocked number it said "It's not over "

**Please comment and review have a great Sunday bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear followers,**

**i don't know how to continue this story do you have any ideas please come forward **

**i was going too have Tori tell Beck and then have Jade sabotage there dates and relationship but then the story will keep going date brake up date brake up I don't know if you want that please help and review **

**PLEASE HELP ME DECIDE!**


	6. Chapter 6

The New Girl

Thank you all for reviewing I know what I want to do with this chapter. Special thank to Shorses ,Borilover1202 and the two guest that gave me an idea you guys rock and thanks for letting me use your ideas!

TORI'S POV

I knew right when I got that text it was from Jade she was not going to give Beck up that easy but he was mine and I was not going let her have him I love him so much!. I needed to tell Beck because this made me so furious and if I was going to do anything to get her back I would rather have Beck be on my side.

*Phone conversation*

"Hello?" Beck asked  
"Beck Jade sent me a threatening text!" I said really mad  
" What did it say honey" he asked  
" It says it's not over" I said getting more angry  
" Ok Tori we will keep on the look out for her i will not break up with you again i promise" he said  
"Thanks beck love you" I said  
"Love you too see you tomorrow" he said  
"Bye" I said  
"Bye sweetheart" he said then hung up

THE NEXT DAY: TORI'S POV

I walked in with beck hand in hand I love that we have been dating for a along time now and we can trust each other! We walked to my locker and when we got there and I opened it he started talking.

"Hey babe after school Jade invited me to hang out" he said  
"Oh are you going to go?" I asked  
"Yah when we were dating we kind of became friends"he said  
"Ok " I said  
" Great! Well see you later got to get to class" he said kissing me then walked away to class

I had a bad feeling about this but I guess If there friends they can hangout. I'm going to watch them to see if Jade pulls anything I don't trust her!

The rest of the day went fine it was actually fun hanging out with my the day ended Beck kissed me goodbye and went to meet Jade. I quickly followed him and ended up in the black box theater I snuck in the back row and watched them hang out on the stage.

JADES POV  
Beck met up with me " to hang out" it was actually an attempted to brake them up I said In the text it is not over. I had to make sure this looked real so I turned the lights down to make it look like we were just talking on the stage and made sure Tori was was in the back watching us that's when I started talking.

"So Beck I'm glad we are hanging out" I started  
"Yah me to it would suck if we broke up and were not friends" he said  
"Yah! Beck listen I'm really sorry I tried to brake you and Tori up" I said  
" It's ok I was just wondering why did you do it?" He asked  
" Because when I started coming here and saw you I had feelings or you" she said  
" Jade when I saw you I kind of did developed feelings for you to that is why I wanted you to come into the gang and meet my friends" he said

We were so close to kissing I can't believe I made him say that but most of it was true we kissed for a 5 seconds and then let go and then gazed into each others eyes

TORI'S POV

I walked down to the stage and cleared my throat and they stopped

"Beck what is this!" I asked  
"Tori were you spying on us?"he asked  
" Yah because I don't trust Jade and I was right" I said defending myself  
" OH MY GOD! CAN'T YOU TRUST ME?"He asked  
" If I trusted you and went home I would get a surprise of you dumping me" I yelled  
" Why would you be dumped the next day?" He asked  
" Cause you both agreed you had feelings or each other when Jade came here" I said close to crying  
" Yah Tori we did but I still love you" he said sincerely  
"No you don't" I said crying  
" Yes I do" he said trying to hug me  
" No don't touch me" I said  
" Baby yes I have feelings for her but that was before she framed you" he said  
" Then why did you kiss her for 5seconds" I said  
" Why were you spying" he asked  
" know what I'm done goodbye Beck have a nice life with jade" I said running away

"Wait Tori" is all I could hear when I left crying out of the black box I ran home after that and locked myself in my room.

JADE POV

"Do you still love her" I asked  
" No she does believe me and she did lie I'm just mad right now" he said  
" Oh well do you want to go out again" I asked  
"Sure" he said

Then we kissed and it was magical. He is my boyfriend again and I am happy!

WHAT DID YOU THINK PLEASE TIME WILL TORI TALK TO BECK?WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THEM? FIND OUT NEXT TIME BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

The New Girl

Thanks for all the great reviews! Thanks to the guest who told me to use the Megan Nicole song beautiful and to Borilover1202 for the big long review of how they should get back together I did use a different version of that but thanks! Also xXx Donna-Lee xXx the writer of LOVE is a four letter LIE right? Is letting my write a sequel i have some ideas but if you have any ideas please comment Lastly I'm thinking of doing a Sequel to The New Girl what do you think? yes or no please review.

TORI'S POV

I wished that day was just a dream but it wasn't I walked into Hollywood Arts and saw the couple by his locker.I can't even say his name lied to me and it feels like our whole relationship was a lie I looked at them and they were laughing It hurts so much when they are together.I can't handle this anymore I have to go

BECK'S POV

I can't believe I'm dating Jade again.I feel bad Tori I think I hurt her really bad. I should go talk to her but she ran away so fast and she looked hurt. I got to go find her

"Jade baby I have to go talk to Tori really quick ok?" I said  
Ok whatever go" She said  
"Thanks babe love you" I said giving her a kiss

I ran to so fast to sikowitz class and there she was in he seat in the back crying I sat down beside he and rubbed her turned to look at me and backed away.

"Go away" She said  
" Tori come on talk to me" I said  
" No you said it yourself you love Jade more than me" She said  
"No I didn't" I said  
"Then looked into my eyes and tell me that you love me" She said

I hesitate to say it cause I didn't want to make both of them mad so I stared Into her eyes until she spoke up again

"I knew it you never loved me" She said  
" No I never said that" I said  
"Then look into my eyes and tell me that you love me" She said  
"Tori you know I can't do that I love you both and you know that" I said  
"Whatever I don't want to hear anything you say anymore" She said  
"Tori... We are perfect together don't let our love leave us" I said

We were about to kiss but jade came in

"Beck OMG thanks for the wonderful letter an the flowers" she said  
"I knew it have a nice life beck cause I'm never talking to you again" she said running out

"Oh maybe I should of knocked" jade said  
"Jade tell me are you trying to sabotage my relationship with Tori" I asked  
" No why would I do that I love you and I want to be friends with people you want to be friends with" she said and walked away

When Jade walked out I started thinking what if Tori is telling the truth and Jade is trying to tear us apart I should go talk to then Andre came running in

"BECK I JUST RAN INTO TORI!" He yelled  
"And" I said  
"AND SHE SAID SHE IS LEAVING HOLLYWOOD ARTS!" He yelled  
"WHAT!" I yelled

COMMENT AND REVIEW! NEXT TIME WHY IS TORI LEAVING? WILL BECK FIND OUT JADE IS SABOTAGE THEIR RELATIONSHIP FIND OUT NEXT TIME. ALSO CHECKOUT LAST SUMMER BY SHORSES  
AND PLEASE COMMENT ON HER STORY TOO BYE!


	8. Chapter 8

girls

Thanks for the reviews the song in here is Megan Nicole beautiful and that was and idea from xXx Donna-Lee xXx thank you! And pleas review more

Beck's POV

"What, she is leaving Hollywood arts"? Beck said freaking out.

"Yah, that's what she said and ran off" Andre said worried .

"OMG Tori really was telling the truth!"Beck said surprised.

"About what"?Andre asked.

" Tori said Jade was sabotaging our relationship" he said

" no! Really you didn't get that when Tori was crying her eyes out cause you didn't believe her! Andre said sarcastically

"Oh! Aww I was so mean to her". He said sad

"Yah we got to go find her"! Andre said

We ran through the halls trying to find tori we found her by her locker cleaning it was really leaving.

"Tori"! I yelled when I got there

"What"? She said her eyes filled with tears

"Tori I'm so sorry I really believe you know". I said truthfully

"It does not matter anymore you could not look into my eyes and tell me that you love me". She said crying more

" tori I love you". I said holding her hands

" what did Jade brake up with you so I'm your second choice"?she said and it hurt me

" No I really love you" I said I was telling the truth

" It's hard to believe you know and I already told Helen I'm leaving so goodbye" she said walking away

I really do love her she was my love but I got caught up in did he have to sabotage our relationship WHY!

Lunch came around and Helen made and announcement

"Hello everyone you all know tori vega well she is leaving Hollywood Arts and going to New would like to sing a song for you"

Tori's POV

I came up to the stage and looked at all my friend Cat and Robbie were shocked and Andre and Beck were sad but Jade's face made me so angry she was smiling and waving bye already I hope Beck is very happy with her. I started to introduce the song

"Hi everyone I'm sorry I'm leaving this place but I couldn't handle what I was dealing with and I talked with my mom and I'm 16 and can move on myself so this song represents what I think of this whole thing and what I wish this guy you know who you are would do"

She read me the note he left on her bed

Snuck in her room right after she left

And put petals on the ground

Her head on his shoulder they walk down the hall

I'm left to wonder will I ever fall in love

where is he now

She's with him, I'm in the back seat

Know it's not right but it hurts when they're laughing

And I've never been where they are

I wanna be blown away

I wanna be swept off my feet

I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe

I wanna be lost in love

I wanna be your dream come true

I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you

Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful

call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful

Friday night she wore his jersey to the game

In the front row screamin out his name

As he turns to her and smiles

Every where I look people holding hands

When am I gonna get my chance at love

My chance at love

Cuz she's with him, I'm still hurting

Try to pretend but it's not working

I just wanna be where they are

I wanna be blown away

I wanna be swept off my feet

I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe

I wanna be lost in love

I wanna be your dream come true

I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you

Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful

call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful

My heart is waiting for your love

My hand is waiting for your touch

My lips just wanna be kissed by you

I wanna be blown away

I wanna be swept off my feet

I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe

I wanna be lost in love

I wanna be your dream come true

I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you

Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful

call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful

Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful

call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful.

Thank you everyone and have a great year

I walked to my lunch table and hugged Cat,Robbie and Andre they were there for me through all of this and I love them came up to me and asked if we could talk

"Hey Tori I didn't know you felt that way". He Said

"Well yah you never believed me and I felt unloved by my boyfriend". I said crying

"I'm so sorry please come back and we can date and I will trust you I promise". He said pleading

"Until the next time jade tries to sabotage us I'm sorry Beck I can't". I said

"Alright remember me". He said and gave me a kiss on the cheek

It was going to be hard to forget him he was my love before I went Andre gave me a hug andCat and Robbie came up to me

"Hey Cat I'm going to miss you". I said crying

" Me to but guess what"! Se asked

" what Cat"? I'm dating Robbie

" congrats Cat ! That is so awesome"! I said

"Yah" ! She said

"Just don't let it be just like mine ok" I said warning her

"Ok" she said

"Alright group hug" I yelled

We all hugged then I left to New York with no Beck and No Jade it was perfect!

What did you think did you like? I'm thinking of writing a sequel what do you think yes or no please comment Comment on the story and if i should make thethe sequel thanks please please please review bye!


End file.
